Dreams
by Raye of the Sunshine
Summary: HitsuKarin. They have dreams of each other often... but they don't know the other's name. When will they finally meet, and what will happen on that day?


**IMPORTANT: **I CHANGED MY NAME FROM _Raye1084_ TO_ Raye of the Sunshine_. ALL the stories written by this author are STILL MINE.

I had this story ready MONTHS ago. SERIOUSLY months ago. I had the idea for this beginning to form when I was at my cousin's house in June. Why did it take so long to upload this? Because I was (still am) waiting for my friend to beta this story. I think it's pretty good--I just wanted it to be cleaned up a little by her. But she became uber busy, so eventually I gave up and am now uploading this for you all to read.

Disclaimer applies. I also changed the events of 132 slightly.

_

* * *

_

The wind softly blew over them as they lay on the ground, looking at the sky. She turned her peach-colored face to him, smiling. "I'm really glad you could come today. I know you're busy often."

_"It was nothing," he replied. He reached for her hand, which she accepted. "I like being with my best friend anyway."_

_She raised his eyebrows at him when he looked at her. "Your _best _friend? I thought that was Hinamori-chan." His companion gave a small giggle._

_"No, it's you," he assured her. "You never judge me without the whole story, you always listen, and you call me what I want you to."_

_"Well, when I first met you, you wanted me to call you by your last name. I refused, but you haven't made much complaint since then."_

_"That's because you say it with respect; you don't mean to put me down by saying my first name."_

_"It's because I love you," she said, and squeezed his hand lightly. "You're my best friend too."_

—x—

"Mo, Shirou-chan, get up!" Momo jerked him awake, shaking his arm.

"Go away," he grumbled, and tried going back to sleep.

"No, you have to get up. Obaa-san wants us to go on a walk as a family." She sat back, dressed in her Academy uniform. How he hated that uniform; it meant that she wasn't going to stay home.

"All right, fine, since obaa-san wants it." He put an emphasis on the name, to let her know he was not getting up for her. As he dressed, Toushirou decided that his dreams could wait.

Momo was chattering happily with their grandmother while he stared down into the valley below. His dream from last night had been happy, unlike the plain of ice. Half the time his dreams were split into the plain of ice and… he didn't really know what to call his other dreams. Toushirou refused to admit that he dreamt of a _girl_, but that was what it was. He had dreams of a nameless girl.

—x—

_"Come on Toushirou!" she called to him. "I'll beat you if you don't hurry up!"_

_"Oh no, you don't!" he called back, chasing after her. He barely managed to beat her at the hill's crest. She toppled on top of him, making the two of them tumble before stopping at the bottom of the hill. They laughed heartily and headed over to the dock on the other side of town._

_"Hey, Toushirou, is your family nice?"_

_"I guess so. We've adopted each other, and that's all we have."_

_Her face fell, and she closed her dark eyes. "I'm sorry to hear it. My family likes each other, relatively speaking." She leaned back against the firm wooden planks, placing her hands behind her head. "But you and I, we're family." The girl turned to him, and clasped his hand._

_"Yeah," he agreed. "We're family."_

—x—

"Shirou-chan, what are you thinking about?" Momo asked her voice jarring into his thoughts.

"Don't call me Shirou-chan, and it's none of your business," he snapped.

"But _Shirou-chan_!" she begged. He refused and that ended the conversation.

Year after year, whenever Momo caught Toushirou thinking about his dreams, she always demanded to know what he was thinking about.

"Come on," she pressed, leaning towards him over his paperwork one afternoon. "Tell me what you're thinking of. Please?"

"No," he replied coldly, and pushed her off. Instead of focusing on reading, however, he thought of his dream.

—x—

_"Toushirou, do you ever take time off?" his dark-haired friend asked, leaning over his desk. "I mean, you seem to be the only one around here that never takes time off." She pouted. "You don't even take time to have fun with me anymore."_

_He looked up at that statement, somewhat surprised. "That's not true," he protested. "We do stuff."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Maybe once a year or something rare like that. Come on, please? Talk a walk with me?"_

_He sighed, but stood up. "For you, I will," he answered._

_She whooped, grabbed his hand, and led the way out of the office to the gardens._

—x—

"Captain?" Matsumoto asked one day. "What _is_ it you think about all the time?"

"Dreams," he answered. With Matsumoto he could rely upon, share some of his secrets with.

"What kind of dreams?" she asked surprised. Her captain had dreams that he would think about all the time?

"Dreams… of a friend," he answered.

"Oh. Who?" Maybe his friend was dead.

"I don't know her name," he replied honestly. "I have never met her outside of them."

She then decided it was a good time to tease him. "A girl, Captain? Is she pretty?"

"Matsumoto," he warned. She gave him a look, so he answered, "Yes, she's pretty, but I don't really pay attention to that when I'm talking to her."

"Have you always known her?" she asked.

"Not always. I don't think that I started dreaming about her until a few months before Hinamori left for the Academy."

Matsumoto looked surprised, but spoke no more. She knew when to leave things alone.

—x—

_"Toushirou? Are you all right?" she asked, leaning towards his face. She looked full of concern. He hated it that she could see right through him._

_"No," he replied honestly. "Hinamori's… she's fallen in love with Captain Aizen."_

_She drew in a breath. His friend knew how much he liked Hinamori. "I'm sorry… Is she ignoring you?"_

_"She doesn't take any time to talk to me. She's working so hard in order to impress him that she seems to have forgotten her friends."_

_His companion drew him into her arms, hugging him tightly. "I will never abandon you," she promised._

_"Thank you," he said, and a few tears slid down his cheeks._

—x—

"_Karin… Karin…" she slowly opened her eyes to see her pale-skinned friend._

_"Hi," she mumbled, and sat up. They were at school._

_"It's time to eat lunch," he said, and pulled out his bento. "What do you have to eat?" he asked her, opening his._

_"Whatever Yuzu cooked for me," she replied. Yuzu was already a wonderful cook and she was only six years old._

_"Wow, that sushi looks good," he said when she opened her box._

_"You'll only get some if I have a slice of your watermelon."_

_He sighed dramatically, but gave her a slice. She then placed one of her sushi into his box. "Thank you," he said, and gave a small smile._

_"It's what friends do," she answered, and they ate._

—x—

"Karin, wake up, it's time for school!" Yuzu's cry interrupted her sleep. She shot up, threw back the covers and pulled on her clothes.

Why was it that she dreamed about a boy? She wasn't the type of person to have continuous dreams about the same person. She didn't even know his name. "One day," she vowed, "I will meet him."

She wasn't quite sure how it would happen, but happen it would.

—x—

_"Karin, come on, you can kick better than that," he reprimanded, kicking the ball back to her. "Put some power behind your kick."_

_"Fine," she grumbled, and put more effort into her kick. It soared into the goal above his head._

_"Good job!" he called, and proceeded to throw it to her. They were having soccer practice at the dusty field and had been going at it for about two hours._

_"Hey, I'm beat," she called, catching the ball. "Let's go to the river."_

_He nodded and jogged to her. Together they headed for the river bank and lay on the grass._

_"Thanks for helping me with soccer," she said, turning to face him._

_"You're welcome," he replied, ruffling his white hair in slight embarrassment._

—x—

Karin's head shot up, and she sucked in her breath quickly. "I need to stop sleeping during break," she muttered, turning back to her math assignment. It was free time, but she had taken a nap instead of doing something helpful. _I'll bet my friend would have helped me… he's always willing to help me,_ she thought, knowing that it was impossible. It'd been two years since her vow, and she still had yet to meet him.

"Karin-chan, you've got that dreamy look on your face again," her sister's voice interrupted her reverie.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shifting her eyes.

"Every now and then you get this look on your face," her sister answered. "Like you have a crush on someone!"

At that, Karin blushed and profusely shook her head. "I've just had weird dreams, that's all!" she insisted.

Yuzu, sensing her sister's distress, didn't bother her further. However, whenever she'd catch her sister staring off into the distance, she'd ask and was denied a reason as to why.

—x—

_"You're smarter than this," he said, his teal eyes full of disappointment. He was seated next to her hospital bed, their hands clasped._

_"I'm sorry," she replied softly. "But they were bullying that kid. I couldn't let those middle school kids beat him up."_

_He sighed. "I sometimes hate your saving people thing. It nearly always gets you hurt instead."_

_"But you're always there to clean up my mess," she pointed out. It hurt to move much._

_"Karin, you're only ten. I don't want to find you dead because you took on an opponent too strong for you." His voice, one she was so used to that she was sure that she was the only one who could tell, had the slightest hint of worry in it._

_"But you love me for me," she teased, grinning at him. "I assure you, I won't fight against people that I can't handle."_

_"Good," he replied, and kissed her forehead before leaving._

—x—

Karin's eyes blinked open, and she looked at her hand. It was empty, and her heart sank. That dream had felt more real than the other ones… probably because she was actually in a hospital bed for the reasons she had told him. Then her injuries came back with a vengeance. She groaned, and a pair of feet walked into the room.

It was Yuzu. "Karin-chan, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "You were talking in your sleep," she said, sounding curious.

"Don't mind it," Karin told her. Yuzu nodded and handed her some pills.

"Daddy says that you have to take them, and you can't go to school for a few days."

Karin groaned again but did as she was told.

"You were talking to a boy," Yuzu said softly.

Karin sighed, and decided it was time to tell her twin. "Yes. He's been in my dreams for years." She looked once more at her hand; she could still feel his in it. "That last one felt more real than the others, though."

"What's he like?" Yuzu asked, sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"He's quiet, smart, and it takes a lot to get emotion out of him. But he helps me when I ask him to, so it's all right. He is around my height, with white hair and eyes that are a turquoise color."

"What's his name?"

"I don't know… that's the odd thing. All these years, but no name."

"But you'll know it's him when you see him, right?"

"Of course. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go to sleep." She was tiring from all this talking.

"Sweet dreams Karin-chan." Yuzu smiled a knowing smile, and left her sister to rest.

—x—

_"I'm coming," he announced. "I'm coming to your town."_

_"When?" Karin asked excitedly. Her friend was coming to Karakura!_

_"In autumn," he answered. He smirked at her crestfallen face. "Don't be too upset," he told her. "I'm a busy person, so you're lucky I'm coming at all."_

_"I know, I know. I was just so excited…" she trailed off._

_"I'll see you there," he said. He squeezed her hand once, and walked away._

—x—

Toushirou decided to take a walk around Karakura. After all, he was the one protecting the place. As he did so, he absentmindedly thought about the dream he had the night before. It had confused him, so he was trying to figure it out.

—x—

_"Toushirou, you're coming to my place," she said excitedly._

_"What do you mean? I'm going to Karakura."_

_"Exactly; I live there! You'll see me!" Her face expressed great joy._

_"When I meet you, will I know your name?" he asked._

_"Only if you ask," she teased. She gave a happy dance. "You're coming to my town!"_

—x—

"What did she mean by that? How could she possibly live here?" he questioned. A bouncing sound broke him out of his thoughts, and a soccer ball rolled to his feet. He stopped it and picked it up. _I wonder who this belongs to,_ he thought, looking at it. There wasn't a name on it.

Feet thumped into his hearing, and he looked up. It was a human girl, somewhere between eleven and twelve years of age. She had dark hair, and dark eyes… peach skin. "Is this yours?" he asked coldly, hiding his surprised expression. She _had_ always loved soccer…

"Um, yeah," she answered. He kicked it to her and left without even listening for a thank you. It was too shocking. His friend, a human girl? His friend, a girl not even out of grade school? Well, children _were_ more likely to believe odd things like others knowing them from their dreams. Would she do the same?

—x—

Karin wasn't quite sure she believed it. Her friend was… in her town. _I didn't even get to ask his name!_ she complained. _First, my brother leaves; next, I meet my friend in real life but don't get his name; and now I have to fight for my right to the soccer field! Could this day get any worse?_

To her happiness, it'd get a little better. She and her team were walking along the road, still trying to figure out who they could get to be on their team, when she saw him. _It's him again…_ she thought, and dashed forward, ignoring the cries of her friends. He was more important than they were.

"Hey, you picked up my ball this afternoon, didn't you?" she asked. Karin was making sure it was him.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," she said. How was she going to breach the subject?

"You're welcome," he replied lazily.

"Do you like soccer? We need a player for our team—we have an important game coming up." Before he could answer, she was whisked away by her teammates.

They were whispering, but he could clearly hear them. Frowning, he scrolled through the map to find Matsumoto—then he heard the afro kid call him a midget. "What?!" he demanded. "Who are you calling a super-midget?!" Those kids were hardly taller than he was!

"We didn't go that far," Karin insisted. She didn't want to lose him; she'd been waiting her whole life to meet him!

He knew she meant well, but she wasn't enough to keep him there. He snapped his phone shut and started to leave. "I'm extremely busy, so I can't help," Toushirou snapped at them as he walked away.

The wind whistled sharply, indicating something was flying towards him. He flipped in the air, not surprised that it was the soccer ball, and kicked it back to them. Toushirou landed cleanly, and in the back of his mind hoped it had impressed her. To his dismay, it had impressed not just her but _all_of them. They crowded around him, asking him several questions at once, including his name. "I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya," he answered, and tried edging away. His phone beeped at him, and pulling it out he realized a Hollow had showed up.

"This feeling again," she whispered, almost so that he couldn't hear.

_She can feel Hollows?_ he thought, surprised. It beeped again, causing him to run off with an apology.

—x—

_"How can you be this mean?" Karin demanded. She snatched her hand out of his, angrier with him than she ever had been in her life. "You're always willing to help me, and then you pull this stunt?!"_

_He sighed in an apologetic manner. "Karin, you don't get it. Your friends were there."_

_"So? Are you suddenly shy?"_

_"No! I just don't like them." He looked away sullenly._

_"I can't believe you," she hissed, and stormed away._

—x—

_"Toushirou, you weren't very nice," she mumbled unhappily. The two of them were sitting on swings in a park, hands clasped together almost automatically. After so many years, he had come to accept her need to hold hands._

_"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I was very shocked to see you."_

_"Anything new upsets your calm exterior," she teased._

_He smirked, but didn't deny it. She knew him too well. "You caught me."_

_"And I'll do it again," she muttered._

—x—

The next day, after she had announced to her friends that she was going to find Toushirou, she ran into difficulty. Where could he be? He'd been at the hill the day before, but that didn't mean that he'd be there again. "Oh well, better take the chance," she said, shrugging and running off again.

She'd just turned the corner when she saw him. "I knew he'd be here!" she cried, and ran faster. "Toushirou!" she called, and stopped as she came up to him.

"You again," he muttered. She knew how to find him? Was she sensing his reiatsu?

"You didn't come to practice," she accused.

"Did I say I would come?" he asked, looking at her.

"Well, no, but we were hoping you would…"

"Don't assume anything; things get very messy when you do."

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. "Do you live near here? Is that why you come here?"

"No, I don't live near here. I come here to look at the sky." As if in sync, they lifted their heads to look at the sky. "It brings back many memories." One such was eating watermelons with Hinamori and being told to go to her school. Others were his dreams of sharing sunsets with the girl next to him… how odd it was to say so. They'd only shared memories in dreams.

"What do you mean by memories? How old are you?" she asked suspiciously. She didn't believe for a second that he was really around her age.

"That's none of your business," he snapped, and stepped over the railing. She was about to retort, he could tell, but his phone beeped and he ran off.

Before he could, however, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her with a 'what are you doing?' look on his face. Her face expressed determination and a little concern. "Don't go that way!" she told him. "I-I mean, I have a bad feeling about over there."

_She can feel…?_he thought, but then his phone beeped again. Toushirou looked at his phone, only to be surprised when the beeping died. _Someone must have defeated it…_

"Toushirou? What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's nothing," he said flatly.

"Will you come to our practice tomorrow?" she asked.

"Who knows?" he replied, and walked off.

—x—

_"Toushirou? Are you going to help me?" she asked. "Please?"_

_He looked at her, and she was troubled by the look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I would… But I don't know."_

_"Fair enough." She felt somewhat saddened. Why was he down? "What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing," he said, and no matter how she begged, he wouldn't say what it was._

—x—

_"You know you don't have to help me," she said, her back leaning against his._

_"I have a lot on my mind," he said, and sighed a troubled sigh. "I would help you if I knew what to do."_

_"Hinamori-chan's hurting you more than I thought she would."_

_"Is that it?" he asked, looking down the valley._

_"Please, tell me what's wrong. I may not be able to do anything, but I'm willing to listen."_

_"She wants me to save Aizen! He's our enemy; I refuse to spare him because she asked me to."_

_"But it's still hurting you," she whispered. Then his (still) nameless friend reached and took hold of his hand. He felt comforted by this. "I love you," she whispered._

_"I know," he replied._

—x—

The following afternoon, Toushirou watched Karin and her friends with interest. She was the only one who had the slightest hint of reiatsu, and what she did have was an unusually large amount for a girl her age.

It then struck him that he didn't even know her name, let alone her age. Before he could contemplate it further, a familiar voice broke into his thoughts.

"Captain!" Matsumoto cried, and he jerked. She smiled and gave him a small wave. "Are you stalking someone?" she asked.

"No," he retorted, and looked down again. "It's just something I'm worried about."

She followed his gaze and exclaimed when she saw the children. "Captain! A girl from the human world?"

"That's not it!" he cried, twitching.

"Captain, isn't she the girl you described to me?" she asked. "And there's no need to be shy," she said slyly.

"That's not it," he said harshly, and stood up abruptly.

"Wait, Captain!" she called. Taking a last glance at Karin, she was certain that the girl was more than what she appeared to be, if her captain was taking the time to stalk her.

—x—

_"Toushirou, please come tomorrow. We'll be hopeless, and I'll be humiliated."_

_"It's your fault for challenging them," he replied. She frowned at it, knowing it was true._

_"So?" she asked._

_"So, what I'm saying is, I don't see why you need me. I'm not going to use the field again."_

_"But _we _need the field," she said with conviction. "At least to play on. Those middle school students would never let us play if we lost the game tomorrow."_

_He sighed. "I might," he told her truthfully._

_"Thanks," she said. "I know that's all you can promise me." She loved him, and accepted that he may not be able to help._

—x—

_"I think I might come tomorrow," he told her. They were lying underneath a tree, on a picnic blanket._

_She turned and smiled her bright smile. "Thanks for saying so. I really need your help."_

_"If you need my help, I'll come and help," he said sincerely._

_"Good. I expect you tomorrow then."_

_"You caught me," he said with mock horror._

_"I told you I'd do it again," she teased, and then did something she'd never done before. She leaned over and softly kissed his lips. "I love you," she whispered, drawing back._

_"And I you," he said. He missed her sad smile however._

—x—

"Today's the day, and Toushirou's not here," one of Karin's friends said dejectedly.

"We couldn't get anyone else to help us. They only laughed," said another in the same tone.

"We should have practiced eating spaghetti through our noses," sighed Donny.

"What's the matter with you guys?" Karin demanded. "We're going to lose with that attitude! Come on!" she straightened up and threw her fist in the air. The others followed her example in a less enthusiastic way.

The game was going poorly, especially since Karin's knee was badly injured. She could barely run, and doing the maneuverings playing soccer required was almost out of the question. The score was 0-4 against them, and her friends were considering quitting. "What are you saying?" she hissed at them. "We can't give up!"

Before they could say anything else, Donny (the kid with the afro) shouted, "Look everyone! I see someone!"

Sure enough, it was Toushirou, striding purposefully through the dirt clouds towards the field. Karin grinned initially, but then frowned at his being late. "Time!" she called, and dashed over where the others had gathered. Toushirou leaned nonchalantly against the goal post as she neared. "You're late!" she accused.

"I didn't promise I was coming," he told her. He opened his mouth to speak, but saw her knee. "What happened to your knee? Are you hurt?" he demanded in an almost worried tone.

"This is fine," she said, shrugging the injury off. "My team needs me anyway."

He looked at her, and then sighed. "We only need to win, right?"

She almost cheered. "Yes, that's right."

"I suppose I'll play, but I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Mmmkay," she answered.

Toushirou tagged in and almost immediately the game was turned in their favor. He was so quick! The white-haired boy dashed speedily through the players, scoring four goals in a row. The game was now tied.

He was preparing to make his fifth goal in order to win the game (the game was almost over) when Karin appeared beside him, excitedly telling him to kick it in. Without stopping, he passed it to her, and she looked at the ball surprised. "It's your team; you kick it in," he reasoned to her.

She nodded, grinned, and kicked the ball in at the last second. The whistle blew, and her teammates started cheering. Karin looked at him, and smiled. "It's all thanks to you we won," she said happily. Now they didn't have to worry about those middle school students keeping them off the field.

"You scored the winning goal," he said indifferently. "More importantly," he began, making her face become serious, "earlier you…" he was interrupted as a thunderous ripping sound broke into their hearing. Karin stared at the sky while he flipped open his soul pager. _A Huge Hollow? No, it's a Menos!_He had to get the children away from the park before they got hurt. Toushirou was the closest one to it, so he had to defeat it fast.

"What is that?" Karin gasped with horror. Before Toushirou could tell her to run, however, the ugly monster slammed its hand down onto the field. He jumped protectively on top of her, blocking most of the rubble. They shifted to their knees, and she sucked in her breath when she saw her friends. "Guys!" she cried, trying to get up.

"Don't! Get out of here!" Toushirou commanded while still looking at that hideous creature.

"Toushirou, you can see that thing?" she asked incredulously.

"There's no time to explain, just run!" he ordered, almost frantic. Why wasn't she running in terror?

"I can't!" she shouted, and raced towards the soccer ball. He shouted a feeble "wait!" as she kicked the ball at the huge thing, putting a lot of power into her kick. She looked surprised when it bounced off of its face and said, "It didn't work?" She did seem to have irritated it though, because its hand was coming in for a second attack—ready to crush her. Karin had no time to move; fear, it seemed, had frozen her legs.

Toushirou wasn't about to let her die, so he burst out of his gigai and flash-stepped in front of her, using his sword to stop the Hollow's fist. He then proceeded to easily defeat it, disappointed in its lack of challenge. He walked over to Karin, and the thought occurred to him that he _still_ didn't know her name; something he hoped to soon fix.

"Is everyone okay?" Karin asked worriedly. Toushirou looked at her friends and muttered the affirmative, pulling her up. "Thank goodness." She wanted to reach over and slip her hand into his, but refrained. He didn't even know her name!

They were silent until Karin spoke. "Toushirou, that outfit you're wearing…"

"I'm surprised you can see me, even though I knew you had reiatsu," he told her, his expression blank. "What—"

He was interrupted as she grabbed his shoulders. "You're a shinigami, aren't you? Do you know where my brother is?!" she cried. "He's missing, we have no idea where he is, and we're worried!"

"How do you know about shinigami?" he demanded.

"My brother is one. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki; do you know where he is?" she asked again, with urgency.

"You're _his_ sister?" he asked, surprised. "What's your name?"

"I'm Karin Kurosaki," she replied quickly.

"Summer pear…" he said softly, almost inaudible. _What a pretty name. Though it technically means quince…_ "I'm sorry, but I don't know where he is. Undoubtedly he's getting stronger," he added as she dropped her arms in disappointment, "you're just like him." She seemed cheered by the thought.

"Toushirou? Have we met before?" she asked nervously.

He thought about what he wanted to say… and found no other way to say it. "We have. In dreams. You should know."

"Kurosaki, who are you talking to?" Donny asked, as her group came over.

"Oh, uh, a ghost," she answered hurriedly. To Toushirou she whispered, "Meet me tonight on the roof of my house."

"I'll be there," he answered, and he watched her and her friends celebrate their victory.

—x—

"I wonder where Toushirou ran off to," Heita wondered aloud to the others.

"He said he was busy," Karin answered. "I have no idea where he went though."

"Too bad we can't thank him," Donny sighed.

"We won though; let's celebrate!" Karin exclaimed. Her friends followed her example and it wasn't until evening that she returned home. After the family meal and things quieted before bed, she stole away to the roof where he sat waiting for her.

"The stars are bright tonight," he commented. He was clothed in his shinigami form, knowing she could see him and he doubted he could get away fast enough in his gigai if he needed to disappear.

"Yeah, that's probably because of the lack of clouds," she answered, sitting next to him.

He decided to skip other pleasantries. "Dreams, Karin. You know me almost as well as I know you."

"Then you ought to know how I feel about you," she told him.

"We love each other," he said honestly.

Her heart skipped a beat at those words. "Yes… but how?" She knew it was safe now. Karin slid her hand into his—it was so natural, so perfect.

Toushirou looked at her. "You know I how I feel about Hinamori."

She nodded; it seemed that since they had actually met in person, their dreams had become shared memories instead of separate. Karin had a whole new insight into his life. "I know you love her Toushirou. But do you know how you love her? The way you describe her to me, it sounds like she's your sister."

"Yes… I never wanted to consider an alternative."

"You didn't want to fall in love with a dream," she stated. "I didn't either."

"This isn't right," he muttered, his voice troubled. "You're barely more than a child."

"Neither are you," she retorted. "And of course it's all right. We've known each other since forever."

"I love you," he declared.

"And I you," she replied, and smiled.

"What will happen, now that we've met?" he asked.

"I guess we'll just have to figure it out as time goes on," she answered. She leaned against his shoulder, and they were at peace.

* * *

Good? Bad? UGLY?? Review, pretty please.

I know that I didn't put this as a "Some to Come" story, but it's supposed to be a surprise! :D

I also _know _they are OOC. IT IS MEANT TO BE THAT WAY. Just taking a few different perspectives of the two characters and their dream-friendships.


End file.
